3 song future
by iaminwaytoomanyfandoms
Summary: The future of all the ever after high students done with themed songs. See who followed their destiny and who trusted their heart. Who had an easy life and who had a few twists and bumps on the way...


**Disclaimer, yada yada I don't ever after high (sadly)**

 **1\. Apple**

* * *

 **Can't be tamed- Miley Cyrus**

Apple grumbled. The rain was pouring down on her like crazy and she hated it. In all honesty, she hated a lot recently since Hunter had been locked up. They had only had four years to get to know each other before he was thrown into the evil queen's tower. But what put Apple in a downer the most was the fact that one of her best friends forever after was off playing pretty princesses in another city and left the evil queen to continue her rule. And that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that she was left to be just another huntsman (or woman).

She was rather shocked when on that fateful parents' day she found out that Hunter was the result of her mom and his dad's affair. Not only that, but she was also shocked to find out that that who she thought was her dad was really not, and Hunter was more than just a half sibling. Turns out you do need to bond before falling in love, and it just so happens that spending five days in the woods is just the way to do it. Still, seeing as Hunter was older, she was not the future queen but he was in fact the future king and because she knew Hunter was a kind and caring person, she had surprised everyone by running into his arms and whispering in his ear, "Do me proud big brother!". It had taken her sixteen years to find this out and exactly three days to become protective and make the two of them inseparable and now, he was in the clutches of the evil queen aka Raven's mom. Apple ran a hand through the flowing part of her hair and walked into a near by bar. Immediately, the noise stopped.

Apple now had a reputation for being rather bitter and...well...unpredictable. But it wasn't just that. After all this _is_ Apple White and she still was one of the fairest of them all, but, with a deadly twist. Half her hair was in small tight braids, the other half still long and flowing. Smokey black eye shadow making her once baby blue eyes look like ice. Her body was an hourglass figure and although she enjoyed eating she would never shovel too much down her throat. The leather cladded girl sighed again and sat down at the bar. She opened a small pocket to reveal her brother's pet squirrel, Pesky. He was quite useful at bars and was quite good at getting rid of any unwanted male attention, especially as her favourite shirt was a V-neck. Apple ordered her first beer as she let Pesky stand guard, but nothing could of prepared them for what would happen next.

She was on about her fifth drink when the whole place went quiet and someone placed a firm hand on her shoulder. Surprised by the sudden physical contact, Apple swung her arm around, socking whoever it was in the jaw. Big mistake. Before Apple could register who she had punched, ten burley guards pounced on her, one fixed a pair of handcuffs and the others stood behind her pointing spears at different parts of her body as a tall slender figure walked forward, leaning in when she got close enough. Apple's anger grew as she saw who was standing above her. The evil queen. "Apple White we have a job for you. The prince has escaped and we want you to bring him back for us" The queen said. Apple laughed. "whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me get this straight: you want me to track my own brother down, capture him and then let you do as you please with him? You must be out of your mind!" She laughed. The queen smiled, and pinched Apples cheeks making her grunt, "Now you listen to me, you lowlife scum. You bring me back that boy and maybe I'll bring that petty little thing you call a father back to life". Apple gasped. Since finding out her real destiny, Apple had slowly started to love the huntsman as a father. Of course he was the first the evil queen killed. Apple sighed, "It's a deal."

* * *

 **Angel with a shotgun- The cab**

This was it. Hunter's coronation. After all they had fought through, all the trials and tribulations, they were where they belonged. Him, next to Ashlynn on a throne, and her, at the back of the hall, crying tears of happiness as everything fell into place. When she was younger, she thought the story was about getting whisked away by a prince, becoming queen. But instead her destiny twisted into a story of two sibling's love and how family really can conquer everything. She knew it was sappy, but, this was how it really should've been all along. But what made her most proud was not how far they'd come, but how far Hunter had come.

When she had finally fought all the guards away in a fit of rage at the brutal honesty that Mr Huntsman was gone forever, and no magic could bring him back, she had turned around to see a quivering young man, brown hair a tousled mess, cuts and bruises covering his body, eyes that seemed to fear for their life and, worst of all, his clothes barely hanging onto his small and malnourished frame, skin stretching over what seemed to just be bone. She felt disgusted and angry and shameful all at the same time. How could she of let this become of him? How was she so stupid? She lowered her axe and held out a hand to the shaken prince. Once he was up, she resisted all urges to hug him and instead opted to just raise her chin and put her hands on her hips as she spoke. "Nice to see you again, Hunter." she said glancing at him again. The man just nodded very quickly. " y'know, it was pretty stupid running out her on your own. I thought you were smarter than that!" She grinned as he gave a half smile in response. "Your survival and combat skills must be a lil' rusty. Wanna catch up?" She smiled, the first genuine smile she had done in a while. So, they started out. Each day she taught him new tricks, which berries were good and which were bad. It was three weeks before the next set of guards came after them, except these lot had an extra visitor. Ashlynn. At first Apple was a bit sceptical of her former friend, but, after a few days, she had warmed up to her again, even if Hunter would need more coaxing out of his shy little bubble. But, by the time he had started to love the ginger again, the evil queen poisoned him by doing the old hag thing again. Apple felt her world come crashing as she watched Ashlynn carry her brother off to her castle.

And now they were here. You may think Ashlynn woke Hunter with a kiss but, no. It was a hug from Apple. After all, true love can be in many shapes and forms as Apple has learnt. Quietly, Apple left the room, as she kicked off the heels, grabbed Pesky, and ran out the door to the enchanted woods. Her brother may have a kingdom, but she had freedom.

* * *

 **We found love- Rihanna**

Apple laughed as she rode her horse through the forest Pesky in her pocket. She had taken charge of the little squirrel and the two were very happy just galloping through trees wind flowing through both hair and coats. Right now the slightly unorthodox princess had departed from the rest of the hunting group to just have a bit of alone time. While Apple was laughing and grinning her face off Pesky looked at his new owner in awe. She was way more laid back was more interested in spilling secrets to him than finding a mate. She was his new best friend and loved her to pieces. Little did the squirrel know he would soon have to share his Apple with none other than the next Cinderella.

It was at this moment Apple started to slow down as she heard a mans voice call her. It was soft, unlike a lot of the guards, but still had a sense of firmness to it. Apple was immediately intrigued. As she came to a halt she saw the figure on horse back more up close. The man was tall yet not intimidating. His blond curly hair slowly falling down his face, and his eyes were a royal blue that made her heart flutter, especially seeing as he had a softly concerned look on his face. "Do you know those men who are shooting in the woods further eastward?" he said, concern tinting his voice. At that moment she realised who the man was. None other than Daring Charming. "Well... yes. They are having a good time is that not allowed?" she asked as she put on her most charismatic smile. Daring frowned, "Not if it includes the harming of innocent beings." he said. Apple mentally kicked herself. She forgot Daring had his ego deflated rather a lot since finding out he was not the next king. "Oh...right. Well, I'll look into having it removed as a past time on the royal curriculum." she stated, blushing slightly. "thank you for your consideration." he said, shooting her a small smile.

Apple stared as he galloped off into the distance. Feeling neglected, Pesky nudged Apple rather hard in the boob to grab her attention. "Ow, geez no need to grow jealous, there's no way I'm falling for him. I'm still all yours Pesky old boy!" she said laughing as she did a mock bow and cantered off back to the castle.

* * *

 **Whew! First one done! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it (if it makes any sense)! Just so you know with Hunter and Apple, I decided to go for their parents story to be more snow white and the huntsman than anything else seeing as it makes for a WAY more interesting story. Oh, and I'll explain about Daring in either his or Ashlynn's chapter!**

 **Comment who I should do next!**


End file.
